Wedding Dress
by Fran-Kirigaya
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kaito, un chico perdidamente enamorado de Miku. El problema es que…Ella está casada con Gakupo. Kaito intentara olvidar a Miku y viceversa, pero luego de un reencuentro inesperado, ¿volverán sus sentimientos?. Rate: T por el momento (puede cambiar)
1. El comienzo

_**N/A al final del capitulo, para una mejor lectura por favor escuchar "Wedding Dress" de TaeYang**_

Cap. 1: El Comienzo y un final triste/feliz

**Kaito P/V:**

"Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba

Supongo que realmente termino ahora"

-Miku!- dije algo fuerte al verla del otro lado de la calle- HEY! Miku!

La observe detenidamente cuando se volteo a mirarme, ella era tan hermosa.

Saltémonos las presentaciones formales, me llamo Kaito. Tengo 20 años y estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, siempre se lo demuestro pero… Ella nunca lo nota, está en algo así como una "relación" (si es que así se le puede llamar) con mi mejor/peor amigo, Gakupo.

Él era el único que sabía lo estúpido que estaba por Miku y aun así, aun así el muy desgraciado fue y le pregunto si quería ser su novia. Todo mi esfuerzo a través de AÑOS de amistad se fue al carajo por mi supuesto mejor amigo, y lo peor de todo es que fue justo el día en el que tenía planeado confesarle todos mis sentimientos a Miku.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir  
>Escucha "<p>

-¿Cómo te va, Kaito?- su armoniosa voz resonó en mis oídos al momento de ver su gigantesca sonrisa cuando se acercaba a mí.

-Bien, estaba buscando algo dulce para comer, me siento antojado- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿y tú qué haces?

-pues…-contesto algo desganada, mirando hacia abajo y juntando las pequeñas puntas de sus dedos índice.

-¿Peleaste con Gakupo de nuevo? –pregunte sin descaro alguno, era algo bastante común.

-la verdad es que algo así- evito mirarme a los ojos- solo fue una pequeñita discusión por su escapada a la fiesta de anoche.

"Cuando tienes una pelea con él a veces lloras

Y te sientes triste y deprimida...empecé a tener esperanza"

-ya veo- sonreí en mi interior- ¿acaso estuvo con Luka de nuevo?

Note como en los ojos de Miku se comenzaban a formar pequeñas gotas, mi corazón se rompió por el simple hecho de hacerla sentir mal. Pero rápidamente al notar que mi expresión cambio de una de calma a algo así como una pena inmensa, me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Mi corazón dolía secretamente

Entonces solo un indicio de tu sonrisa podía hacerme sentir bien otra vez"

-Tranquilo, tu solo te preocupas por mi- dijo casi en un suspiro- soy tu mejor amiga después de todo.

-Te cuido porque…- controle mi cerebro antes de decir una estupidez y mordí mi labio por dentro-

-¿Por qué?- me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, podía apreciar por completo esos hermosos orbes de color turquesa

-Porque… eres mi mejor amiga- le sonreí haciéndome el tonto

-¡Eso fue lo que yo dije!- gruño fingiendo estar molesta – deberías tomarme más atención cuando te hablo

-Está bien- respondí fingiendo que eso era verdad.

"Para evitar que supieras que sentía por ti

Porque entonces nos podríamos separar

Contenía mi respiración, mordía mis labios

Oh, por favor déjalo y ven conmigo"

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después.<em>

-¡Kaito!- reconocí su voz de inmediato, incluso pasando de largo el hecho de que estaba con los cascos puestos y la música a un volumen bastante alto

-¿Qué paso?- le respondí algo preocupado

-Primero que nada, Hola. Segundo, Católica. Tercero, ¿quieres ir mañana de fiesta?- me dijo entusiasmada.

-¿De nuevo pelearon? – pregunte desganado, era la pregunta que hacía por lo menos 2 veces por semana.

-No, solo prefiere pasar la noche con sus amigos- me sonrió de forma algo forzada- ¿Qué dices?

-…- lo pensé un momento- está bien.

-¡Yupi!- dio unos saltitos pero sin sacar esa sonrisa fingida de su rostro- entonces, ¿Mañana a las 8?

-Mañana a las 8…

-Te quiero, Kaito- me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a tomar su camino

-… yo te amo- dije para mi mismo cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

* * *

><p><em>En el bar<em>

Miku ya iba por su quinta cerveza, ¡DIOS, como puede beber tanto y no tener rastro de borrachera! Yo de los puros nervios ya me sentía mal con solo 2.

Llevaba algo así como 2 horas jugando con el anillo en mi bolsillo, así es, me armare de valor y se lo pediré. Esta noche Miku será mía.

-Disculpa, Miku- le dije en un tono de voz apenas audible

-¿Si? – me dijo mientras bebía otro sorbo de cerveza

-podemos… -di una leve pausa- ¿hablar en un lugar más privado?

La peli turquesa se quedo mirándome por un momento.

-Está bien- respondió entusiasmada colocándose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndome a un lugar más apartado de la barra- ¿Qué paso?

-Veras Miku, Yo…-jugué un poco mas con el anillo en mi bolsillo- quería decirte que… esto…- comencé a balbucear nerviosamente

-¿Querías decirme que? – comenzó a mirarme ansiosa

-Quería preguntarte si tu…

-¡Miku! Mi vida al fin te encuentro- su desagradable y grave voz me interrumpió justo cuando iba a ofrecerle el anillo

-¡Gakupo!- levanto la voz sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Nena por favor no tomes su mano

Porque deberías ser mi chica"

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- susurre fulminándolo con la mirada

-Mi vida venia a buscarte- le dedico una de las sonrisas más sínicas que he visto en mi vida y a su vez, vi como Luka estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos, mirando con furia a la pareja.

-¡Qué lindo amor!- la ingenua de Miku le sonrió tiernamente, como si no tuviera duda alguna de que solo la vino a buscar y no que estaba coqueteando con Luka a sus espaldas

Yo solo me quede mirando en silencio, esperando a que el imbécil de Gakupo siguiera con su noche de fiesta y yo pudiera largarme con Miku.

"He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo

Por favor mírame ahora"

-Esto… -dije algo tímido apunto de darme por vencido con lo de esperar

-Gracias por cuidármela, Kaito- me miro con algo de recelo en sus ojos- pero quiero tener un testigo para esto- comenzó a sacar una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Mi mundo comenzó a derrumbarse lentamente, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y eso me dejo sin aliento.

-Miku… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-… ¡ACEPTO!- con lagrimas de emoción se arrojo en sus brazos

* * *

><p>Eso es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, además de que deje a la pareja sola y corriendo escape. Ahora mismo me estoy arreglando, debo ir a tocar el piano a una boda…<p>

Así es… soy el pianista de la boda de Miku y Gakupo.

"Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el

Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase"

Mientras todos están esperando, veo la gran sonrisa fingida de emoción de Gakupo. Sé que está tramando algo, y no es precisamente algo bueno. Pobre Miku, pero ella eligió esto.

De pronto se abren las puertas de la iglesia, y la hermosa novia entra. Luciendo su largo y esponjoso vestido blanco, con un elegante escote y un peinado bastante sobrio. Se veía como toda una mujer.

"Estas usando un vestido de novia

Y no es conmigo"

Por inercia mis dedos comenzaron a moverse, a medida que la música sonaba ella avanzaba lentamente. Su padre sonreía con tristeza, yo sabía que él no quería a este "hombre" al lado de su pequeña.

La boda avanzo tranquilamente, todo normal. Cuando esta termino, todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja y yo… tire al suelo todas mis esperanzas junto con el anillo que debería haberle entregado a la novia esa fatídica noche.

Miku P/V:

Sé que no debería haber aceptado, sé que no debería haber dicho que si, ahora veo como la persona que en verdad amo se aleja de mi y finjo una sonrisa con supuestas lagrimas de felicidad. Veo de reojo a Kaito alejarse lentamente.

¿Eso era un anillo?...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ;AAAAAAAA; que tal?, la verdad el fic lo subí hace algún tiempo en una pagina de facebook, pero quería una opinión sincera de los fanfictioners de por aquí~ **

**Acepto cualquier opinión y/o critica, incluso si son destructivas~ no me molesta ;v;**

**¿Review?, ¿Fav?, ¿Follow?, ¿Lemon?, ¿Lechuga?, ¿Ensalada? **

**love ;-;**


	2. ¿Podrías… ayudarme?

**N/A al final del cap.**

Cap. 2: ¿Podrías… ayudarme?

Miku P/V:

Ya van 5 años exactos desde que cometí el error de mi vida, 5 años desde que me case con Gakupo.

Mi vida, en un resumen muy breve, es un martirio. Veo a mi esposo una hora al día, si es que no menos, perdí cualquier tipo de contacto con Kaito, y para rematar estoy embarazada y el padre no quiere que tenga a este bebe. Así es, el desgraciado de Gakupo no quiere ser padre, o al menos en una de sus confesiones en estado de ebriedad me dijo que jamás querría tener un hijo con una "zorra" como yo.

Tengo que trabajar, Gakupo no puede siquiera pagarse los tragos. A ese nivel de inutilidad esta mi marido, y yo la muy estúpida pensé que él era la mejor opción solo por tener buena situación económica.

Actualmente vivo en una amplia casa, el problema es que normalmente está llena de botellas varias de distintos licores, mas de alguna vez me he encontrado tirada a alguna de las "amigas" de Gakupo y yo por cobarde no digo nada.

No me quejo, no reclamo, no levanto la voz. Solo sonrió diciendo "está bien" y salgo a caminar para distraerme. Antes por lo menos podía llegar a encontrarme con Kaito y pasar una linda tarde, pero ya no es así.

Lo perdí todo cuando él se fue, perdí mi futuro, mi optimismo, mi fuerza de voluntad, mi corazón y todo, todo se fue al carajo por decirle que si al supuesto "novio" que tenia luego de que me amenazara de muerte sino aceptaba.

Ahora mismo me encuentro vagando por las calles, mas específicamente, caminando por al lado de un parque que hay cerca de mi casa. Gakupo está durmiendo y dudo de su sobriedad, cosa que me aterra. Más de alguna vez ha tratado de agredirme, sobre todo desde que se entero de que estoy embarazada de él, pero gracias a dios que no ha pasado de algún zamarreo.

De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un turista, o al menos eso parece, hace mucho que no veo a nadie con el cabello así de azul.

-Sorry, ¿can you tell me where can I find a bathroom? My girlfriend is feeling sick so…***1***-Comenzó a hablarme con un fluido ingles y de pronto se quedo mirándome- ¿Miku?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte algo confundida, ¿como sabia el mi nombre?

-¡Miku! Soy yo, Kaito- comenzó a sonreírme de oreja a oreja y dándome un reconfortante abrazo, me levanto del suelo y comenzó a girarme

-¿¡Kaito!?- pregunte confundida, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo muy alegre

-¿Quién mas va a tener el pelo azul puto brillante?-soltó una tierna carcajada a lo cual yo me sonroje

-Pues…- me quede pensando un momento y luego sonreí- cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-pregunte curiosa

-Nada interesante, solo viajar por el mundo y conocer mucha gente interesante- se quedo mirando por un momento mi mano carente de anillo- ¿te divorciaste?

-Ah…- me sorprendí levemente- no es solo que… prefiero no usarlo –conteste jugando con el "otro" anillo que debería tener en mi mano pero que usaba normalmente como adorno de un collar.

-Ya veo… -me respondió intentando mirar bajo mi mano para ver con que jugaba.

-Em… así que… ¿Tienes novia?- dije algo desilusionada

-Algo así, no es nada serio- contesto girando los ojos- ¿recuerdas a Luka?

-Como no recordarla- mi cara se transformo de una tranquila a una de desagrado total

-Bueno, me la encontré en uno de mis viajes y resulta que nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar, y desde entonces estamos algo así como "andando"-se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado- la verdad yo no creo que la relación llegue a mucho.

-Que mal por ella, perderá a un gran hombre- murmure sin pensar

-¿Disculpa? No te escuche- pregunto algo confundido

-Ah… No dije nada- mi cara se enrojeció como si de un tomate se tratase

Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió, la verdad yo no tenía ganas de irme pero el desagradable sonido de la voz de una peli rosada me hizo hervir mi propia bilis.

-Kaito cariño, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- La desagradable llego con su cara de perra… perdón, perro inocente

-Ah, perdón Luka, es que resulta que el universo esta de mi lado hoy y mira con quien me encontré -dijo sonriendo- y por favor no me llames cariño.

-Hola Luka…- sonreí para mi misma cuando escuche la petición de Kaito

-…- me miro de pies a cabeza con total desagrado- parece que a alguien le afectaron un poco los años.

-¡Luka!, no seas desubicada –le reprocho- Miku, perdónala no sabe lo que dice, los años te sientan increíble y además… -observo de reojo mi pecho y se sonrojo corriendo la vista- has crecido un poco

No pude evitar reírme, la cara que puso Luka cuando vio a Kaito hacer eso fue impagable, casi sentí que me pagaba todas las veces que salió a escondidas con Gakupo.

De pronto comencé a sentirme algo mareada, todo se volvió obscuro. Sentí como los brazos de Kaito me rodeaban cuando perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Kaito PV:

La conversación avanzaba tranquilamente hasta que note como Miku se comenzaba a marear hasta desvanecerse, rápidamente la abrace para evitar que cayera al piso. Estaba preocupado, no sabía que podría haberle pasado y Luka me decía que la dejara sola que ya se le quitaría, que solo estaba exagerando pero yo conozco a Miku y sé que ella no haría eso.

Sin darme cuenta la apegue demasiado a mi cuerpo y sentí su estomago algo hinchado, de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miku estaba embarazada, el maldito Gakupo le hizo esto y lo peor es que yo se que él no lo querrá. Confirmando mis sospechas, note algunos moretoncitos que tenia la peli turquesa en algunas partes de su cuello y espalda.

Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza, sentí como mi cabeza hervía y mis encías dolían por apretar tan fuerte mi mandíbula. Quería matar a ese estúpido por hacerle esto a mí…

A mi...

.

.

.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron, ¿a mí qué? Yo deje atrás a Miku luego de su boda, intente olvidarle, me aleje lo más posible de ella, técnicamente di la vuelta al mundo solo para no tener que topármela y justo el día que decidí volver porque ya había dejado atrás a mi "gran amor", se me aparece en la calle y se desmaya en mis brazos.

ODIO este día, ya no podre dejarla atrás, ya no.

Corrí al hospital más cercano dejando a Luka atrás. No sé como corrí tan rápido estando vestido con un traje, solo sentí que mis pies flotaban mientras llevaba a mi princesa al hospital.

* * *

><p><em>1 hora <em>_después_

Me encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, Miku estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Tiene síntomas de perdida, y lo peor de todo es que eso me alegra. Soy un bastardo.

-Los familiares de Miku Kamui?-dijo una enfermera en la sala de espera

Al escuchar el apellido de ese hijo de… apreté la mandíbula, tenía ganas de ir a matarlo ahora mismo.

-Aquí-me levante evitando mantenerme tranquilo

-¿Qué relación tiene con la señora Kamui?- pregunto seria

-Soy un amigo, hablaba con ella cuando de pronto perdió el conocimiento- conteste algo serio

-Está bien- anoto algo en una carpeta que tenía en la mano- puede pasar a verla, está en la sala 5

-Muchas Gracias- dije aliviado y camine rápido en dirección a mi princesa

Ahí estaba, medio dormida y con una aguja en su brazo para proporcionarle suero. Me sentí tan impotente al momento de verla así, solo quería cogerla en mis brazos, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

-… Kaito- susurro en el momento en que me vio.

-Aquí estoy princesa- le dije tiernamente acercándome a ella, en estos momentos en los que más me necesita la apoyare con todo mi corazón

-no me digas así- susurro sonrojándose- de cualquier forma, gracias-intento levantarse para darme un abrazo pero yo me adelante

-Tranquila… -sonreí y bese su frente

-Te extrañe- me apretó aun mas contra ella y sentí como pequeñas gotitas mojaban mi camisa

-y yo a ti enana-respondí sonrojándome

Era un momento hermoso, la verdad me gustaría detener el tiempo y disfrutar para siempre de Miku. Pero no todo es para siempre, cuando estaba a punto de soltarla por la puerta entro corriendo cierto idiota para arruinar todo.

-¡Miku!, mi vida-alzo la voz y se quedo mirándonos

-Gakupo… -Miku me soltó rápidamente y evito el contacto visual con su esposo.

-Kaito… tu… ¡ZORRA!- Grito y luego alzo la mano para abofetear a Miku

-¡ALTO!- grite

* * *

><p>Normal PV:

En la sala del hospital resonó un golpe. La peli turquesa tenía sus ojos abiertos, Kaito ardía de furia y Gakupo guardaba silencio.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>*1*: Para aquellos que no saben ingles ;-; significa "Disculpa, ¿Me podrías decir donde hay un baño? Mi novia se siente mal así que…"<strong>

**N/A: Hola~ que tal el segundo cap? la verdad este ya lo tenia listo pero meh~ estaba esperando tener algo de amor:c **

**Disculpen los insultos de Gakupo~ pero es para darle drama T-T, gracias a iloveyugiohGX93 y a Haruka Hagaren por sus reviews *-* love para ustedes **

**responderé**** el review de Haruka-chan porque me pareció interesante~ **

_"Y sí escuchan atentamente pueden oír mi corazón rompiéndose...  
>Maldito Gakupo ¡Te odio! Pero te amo, pero más que todo te odio en este fic. Me dolió tanto ver a Kaito con el corazón roto, y quiero saber por qué Miku aceptó a Gakupo sabiendo que ama a Kaito. Oh Dio, me siento en una novela y ¿qué papel tendrá Luka en todo esto? Ahora sólo faltan que Luka y Kaito se junten para calmar sus penas *se escucha música deprimente de fondo*<br>Espero ver el siguiente capítulo ya que es raro ver KaitoxMiku aquí y este fic me llamó la atención. ¡Te deseo suerte!  
>Haruka-sama se despide."<em>

**Perdón**** por romper tu kokoro ;A; pero en un principio esa era la idea del fic xD.**

**Lo se, hay que odiar a Gakupo aquí ;-; y no odies el fic ;;, en este cap. se explicaron algunas cosas (si no se entiende envía un PM y te explico con gusto) y se dejan algunas dudas~ como por ejemplo las intenciones de Luka.**

**Y lo se ;;;;;;; es muy difícil encontrar fics de KaitoxMiku (los hodio /con amor/ RinxLenatics y Lenkufans ;-;).**

**Muchas gracias *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso por hoy :3**

**¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Lemon? ¿Lechuga? ¿Ensalada?**

**Love *-***


	3. No te vayas de nuevo

**N/A al final del capitulo**

Cap. 3: No te vayas… de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Miku PV:**

Mis ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos, estaba impactada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Gakupo al verme abrazando a Kaito intento golpearme, cerré mis ojos por reflejo y me cubrí la cara. Escuche un golpe y yo no lo sentí, cuando abrí mis ojos vi al peli azul cubriéndose la mejilla.

-…- Kaito guardaba silencio mientras miraba el piso sin quitarse la mano de la mejilla abofeteada

-Eso te pasa por pu… - Al darse cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido, Gakupo se quedo en silencio y comenzó a temblar levemente- Kaito –balbuceo-

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte como pude, mi voz temblaba y se escuchaba a duras penas

-…- siguió mudo por un momento-¿Cómo te atreves… a levantarle la mano a Miku?-se paro derecho y se arreglo un poco el cabello

Al parecer Kaito era mucho más alto y fornido que Gakupo –sin tomar en cuenta que este se dejo estar bastante después de casarnos- y esto me inquietaba bastante, ¿Kaito le devolvería el golpe? De pronto por la puerta abierta vislumbre un mechón de cabello rosa. "Excelente" pensé, ¿Quién mas podría haberle dicho a Gakupo donde estábamos?, era obvio, Luka.

-Si quieres puedes entrar, más alboroto que este no creo que puedas causar- dije algo fuerte sorprendida de que mi voz se recompusiera

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Kaito algo confundido

-¡Ay!, Cariño, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo iba a causar esto?- exclamo la peli rosada al momento de entrar a la sala

-Con lo zorra que eres… -comente mirándola de forma escéptica

-Zorra eres tú que andas con el novio de Luka-susurro mi "esposo"

-Por favor deja de tratar así a Miku mientras yo esté aquí- Kaito empuñaba tan fuerte sus manos que sus nudillos estaban blancos

- Ella es de MI propiedad, así que por favor tú no te metas- respondió de golpe

-¡No la trates como si fuera un objeto!

Y antes de que viera como Kaito levantaba sus puños para golpear a Gakupo, sentí como algo dentro de mí estuviera a punto de explotar. Mi vientre comenzó a doler de una manera espantosa, no pude evitar gemir de dolor, era espantoso.

La discusión se detuvo de inmediato luego de mi alarido, en los ojos de Kaito se reflejo el pánico y en los de Gakupo vi un destello de maldad. Antes de poder reaccionar el muy desgraciado golpeo al peli azul mientras estaba distraído mirándome, deslumbre una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Luka y el caos se desato en la habitación en la que estábamos. Los golpes volaban por todas partes, yo por mi lado intentaba detener la pelea pero el dolor que sentía me lo impedía. Intente levantarme y entonces al quitar la sabana lo que vi me aterro.

Sangre, de mi interior fluía sangre. Grite con todas mis fuerzas y entonces todo se congelo, Kaito vio la sangre y se quedo en blanco, Gakupo salió corriendo y la sonrisa de Luka se esfumo. Mi vista se volvió borrosa, sentí como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Apenas reconocía lo que sucedía alrededor, sentí como llegaba mucha gente y una enfermera –al parecer recién ingresada al hospital- soltó un pequeño grito de impresión. Me cambiaron de camilla y todo se volvió a negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito PV:**

La cama llena de sangre de Miku me aterro, no supe que hacer y me quede parado mirándola con una expresión de pánico. El cobarde de Gakupo se fue corriendo, al parecer con miedo de algo.

Cuando llegaron las enfermeras luego de sentir el grito reaccione, vi como rápidamente la comenzaban a trasladar a urgencias. Luka me había agarrado del brazo y me insistió en que nos fuéramos de ahí, la mire con desprecio y seguí a las enfermeras.

¿Acaso perdería a Miku por segunda vez? , ¿No la volvería a ver en mi vida? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso me ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Obviamente a ella se la llevaron a pabellón de urgencia y yo tuve que esperar afuera. No podía dejar de caminar en círculos de lo nervioso que estaba, mi estomago dolía por la angustia y mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, como estaba Miku ni que estaba haciendo Gakupo en ese momento, de solo pensar en él la ira inunda mi cuerpo.

-Bastardo- susurre cuando me detuve frete a la ventana y cerré mis manos con fuerza para luego morder la punta de mi lengua

-¿El acompañante de la señora Kamui?- dijo una enfermera que recién salía de la sala

-Aquí- me voltee de inmediato y me acerque a ella

-¿Es usted el señor Kamui o es algún otro familiar?- pregunto seria la señorita

-No, soy un amigo- murmure en un suave hilo de voz- yo la traje aquí cuando se desmayo

-¿Podría decirme su nombre? Es por un tema de seguridad- respondió luego de sacar una carpeta de la sala con un lápiz

-Kaito, Shion Kaito- dije en voz alta, sorprendido de lo fuerte y fluida que salió mi voz, la verdad es que creía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar o saldría corriendo para asesinar a Gakupo con mis propias manos.

-mmm… - balbuceo ella- ok, tengo que informarle la situación. La señora Kamui acaba de ser sometida a un aborto terapéutico. Su bebe estaba matándola

-¿A qué se refiere con…

-El pequeño no estaba en el útero, era un embarazo ectópico **(1)**. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no había asistido a ningún tipo de control médico si sabía que estaba embarazada. ¿Sabe usted algo?

-La verdad es que yo…

-¡Kaito!- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Luka

-Señorita este no es un lugar para estar gritando- sentencio la enfermera mirándola con odio

-Lo lamento mucho- respondió la peli rosada fingiendo una sonrisa amable

-¿Qué quieres?, pensé que ya habías vuelto a casa- dije indiferente mirándola de reojo, la verdad sigo sin entender porque accedí a tener esta especie de "relación" con ella

-Cariño, no me mires así. No podía dejarte solo aquí- contesto fingiendo vergüenza, la verdad cada vez me desagradaban mas sus expresiones.

-Supongo que ahora que está con su novia no querrá pasar a ver a la señora Kamui, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la enfermera en el tono más amable posible.

Respondiendo con un simple movimiento de cabeza entre a la sala a ver como se encontraba Miku. Escuche los reclamos de Luka pero no le preste la menor atención.

Al llegar dentro, vi a mi ángel dormido, no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. Era una escena bastante triste, sobre todo por la inmensa cantidad de cables y agujas que tenia sobre sus brazos. Al parecer todo estaba normal, me senté a su lado y puse con sumo cuidado mi mano sobre la suya. Estaba tibia, era una sensación muy agradable, cerré mis ojos por un momento y deje los segundos pasar.

-Kai…to… -susurro ella entre sueños

-¿Eh?- balbucee saliendo de mi relajado transe

-Kaito… lo siento… -murmuro mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Miku… - apreté suavemente su mano, la ausencia de anillo era algo incomodo y a la vez gratificante para mi

-Perdóname…- su llanto se incremento un poco y movió su cabeza acomodándose, en ese momento vi algo que me dejo completamente en blanco

En su pecho, colgando de una simple pero muy sofisticada cadena, se encontraba el anillo que yo tendría que haberle dado. Estaba en perfecto estado, no recordaba el grabado que tenia, "Siempre te amare". Las lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro y no hice nada por detenerlas, me incline hasta quedar rozando sus labios.

-Te amo… -susurre y luego deposite un dulce beso en su delicada boca

-Yo… también te amo… Kaito

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong>_ Un embarazo ectópico es un embarazo que ocurre por fuera de la matriz (útero). Es una afección potencialmente mortal para la madre. _

**N/A:**

**MUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR ;A; la verdad es que me sentía muy mal por no hacer una update en tanto tiempo pero pasaron ciertas cosas por las cuales no pude terminar el capitulo la semana pasada u_u asi que ahora me puse las pilas e hice el capitulo al fin _-son las 2:33 am aprox- _**

**Bueno, responderé los reviews del capitulo anterior si no les molesta.**

_Kaleidoscopic Dragon_

_No tengo mucho tiempo(lamentablemente) pero AMÉ tu fic. Kaito y Miku son mi OTP y hay muy pocos fanfics de ellos. Espero que actualices pronto. :*_

**Gracias por seguir el fic ;v; y que bueno que te guste~, a decir verdad el KaiMiku también es mi OTP *-* por eso hice este fic de ellos (aunque me da penita mal tratarlos tanto). Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar T-T**

_Mitsui-san _

_Cuando llegue a fanfiction tenía la idea de que encontraría más fanfics de Miku siendo emparejada con Kaito, pero que sorpresa me lleve al ver tan pocas historias de ellos O:_

_Por lo mismo, encontrarme con este fanfic ha sido otra sorpresa, pero agradable :3_  
><em>Como podrás ver en mi avatar, soy fan del LenxMiku uwu pero igual soy abierta a muchas otras parejitas de Vocaloid *-*) «3 (excepto el RinxLen, me tiene harta esa ship que me la encuentro hasta en la sopa :I) Ejem! (?_

_A pesar de que el LenMi es mi OTP, el KaitoxMiku fue de mis primeras parejas favoritas y antes solía shippearlos mucho :3 (aun lo hago, pero sshhhh) y pues tu historia me ha gustado mucho hasta ahora uwu_

_Este fanfic tiene mucho de lo que me gusta, además del KaiMiku, drama. Soy algo masoquista y me gusta ver a mis personajes sufrir XDD pero lo que le han hecho a Miku por Gakupo me parece horrible ;u; _

_Hay muchas cositas que no entiendo, ciertas dudas que tengo que sé, se resolverán al avanzar la historia, por lo que espero la continuación :'3 Nos leemos la próxima nwn)/_

_Atte: Mitsui Neko._

**Lo se, hay muy pocos fics KaiMiku (por lo menos en español, en ingles hay algunos mas xD), y yay~! ¡Sorpresa!~ (?)**

**Tienes razón, por muy linda que sea la parejita, el RinLen sale hasta en la sopa y es horrible.**

**¡Viva el masoquismo con las OTP's!, ¡Viva el KaiMiku!, ¡Gakupo arde en el infierno ;A;!**

**Ojala que si se resuelvan un poco tus dudas y cualquier cosa que quieras preguntar hazlo por un PM ^^! Muchas gracias por leerme~ **

_Haruka Hagaren _

_Gakupo hijo de la grandisima **** espero que te vayas a la m*** (se calma) Siento eso, pero hiciste que lo odiara aquí. _  
><em>Sabía que Luka y Kaito se juntaría, no sé si ponerme feliz o triste. Ahora de seguro Miku pierde el bebé, eso sería demasiado triste. Aunque pobre Kaito, volver y ver a la mujer que ama embrazada por alguien que solía ser su amigo, eso debió romperle el corazón.<em>  
><em>Espero que Kaito golpee a Gakupo donde se merece. Esperaré la continuación..<em>  
><em>Haruka-sama se despide<em>

**Tranquila, suéltalo todo, insultalo cuanto quieras. Yo entiendo XD **

**Era algo medio obvio (?), que los rechazados se consuelen entre si. Igual triste que Miku pierda el bebe pero :c meh. Lamento desilusionarte con el golpe QAQ no me odies. **

**Y gracias por seguir el fic *-* love para tu **

_KisekiDarck _

_Hola! tiene nueva lectora! :D_  
><em>Recuperate pronto<em>

**Muchas gracias *A* ya me encuentro bien.**

**Amo los lectores nuevos (L)**

_Mayra126 _

_Que bonito :') ya me inspiraste para esribir mi fic, y me parece genial tu fic a mi a lo menos me encanta el LukaxGakupo y MikuxKaito :3 siii es chido pero respeto sus demas parejas tampoco tengo nada en contra ero me parece que asi queda más bonito jeejje_

**No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento con tu review, me gusta inspirar gente *^* **

**Y tomare en cuenta tu opinión~ Gracias por leer (l)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esos serian los reviews :) os quiero~ <strong>

**gracias por esperar a que actualizara ;; **

**¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Lemon? ¿Lechuga? ¿Ensalada?**


End file.
